


Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fathe Bokuto, Son Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first snow of December and Keiji is turning three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize this :/

Koutarou had loved to lay on the roof with his wife and just watch the stars appear... then disappear almost as if the world itself had stopped for them. They spent a few days each month just watching the stars twinkle and shine. It was only a few nights each month because it was very tiringー all the way from six in the afternoon until five-thirty in the morning. They, more correctly Kiyoko, his wife, even tried to take pictures but Koutarou kept messing with the equipment; he would sometimes forget to take the lens cap off or just plainly knock the entire camera off of the twenty foot high roof onto the floor.

The star gazing came to a complete stop when Kiyoko died after she gave birth to their son Keiji. Koutarou knew he would never be able to gaze at the stars again on their roof after she died since this was special to them. Koutarou needed to stay upbeat after Kiyoko's death because he didn't want his sadness to effect Keiji. 

December fifth was one of Koutarou's favorite days of the yearー Keiji, his son, had his birthday on December fifthー but the ambience of this particular December day was suggesting a presence of hidden danger. Once he got this feeling, Koutarou desired to stay in a room and keep Keiji close to him. Today _was_ Keiji's third birthday and Koutarou believed that that was not right to take that from his son. Even with the way things inched along he never would take Keiji's happiness away from him.

The winter chill brought rain but turned the drops into light flakes of snow. The snow littered the ground two inches deep and froze the top layer of the flooded pond situated near the corner of the Bokuto residence. The grass and tall weeds flopped over and the ends froze into the pond. 

"Waah! DAD! LOOK AT ALL THE SNOW!!!" Keiji ran out of Koutarou's arms and face-planted into the cold snow with one glove on and the other in his fathers hand. 

"Hey, be careful not to hurt yourself! Papa Kou is worried about you!" Koutarou tried to be as cautious as he could since Keiji meant the world to him, "Keiji! Come back and let me finish dressing you." Koutarou threw his shoes on loosely. 

"Come 'n get me!" Keiji playfully invited his father out to join his fun. Keiji knew that his father loved to roll around in the snow from past experiences. 

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He ran out and chased Keiji around their dead and frozen lawn. They survived ten minutes of tag before they collapsed to catch their worn out breath. Eventually the two started to roll around in the snow and laugh inaudiblely. _The neighborhood must think we're crazy_ , Koutarou happily thought as he waited for Keiji's breath to return to normal. 

The ice on the frozen pond fascinated Keijiー he loved to see his face reflected in everythingー especially the long strands of grass growing into it. The ice was more interesting to him than playing tag with Koutarou. He left his father and climbed through the crunchy flakes that were strew before him. Keiji appeared at the pond side after almost scaring the bejesus out of Koutarou.

The strings of grass were littered with dew from the absent sun as well as the ice that froze them in place. Keiji believed that the strings were as strange as Koutarou's hair. He commenced pulling them out of the ice one by one. They each made a funny snapping noise. As they were torn from the ice the dew exploded off and fell to melt into the rest of the pond. Keiji, excited by this, tried to collect the mysterious flakes but failed miserably. His plan he thought of earlier would not work out because as soon as the flakes hit his small mitts they melted into a warm liquid.

"Whatcha doin'?" Koutarou slinked over to Keiji to find out what his son was so fixated on, "Aah... The frozen grass. You know," Koutarou began, "if you pull them straight and strum them like this, they make a cool sound!" Koutarou's idea made Keiji so much more mesmerized. 

Koutarou left to make some hot chocolate for drinking later while Keiji co other to make sounds come from the grass. Keiji reached for the last strand that was left to tear out but his foot slipped on the slicked snow underneath his feet and crashed into the pond, shattering the ice on the surface. The deep pond allowed Keiji to sink further and further into the dark space.

"THE HOT CHOCOLATE'S READY~!!! Keiji, I put eggnog in yours~" Koutarou blurted out the front door and waited for a nonexistent reply, "Kei-... Keiji...?" Koutarou despaired at the sight of his young missing child and remembered the moment that Kiyoko died.

Kiyoko's body that day had gone limpー soft, just another shell of a human. Koutarou remembered that feeling of loss. That feeling of depression drowning him until his body just doesn't feel anymore. The feeling of being so struck with grief that nothing could bring him up ever again. He knew very well to not ever test that.

Koutarou snapped out of his depressing trance and ran towards where Keiji was last seen. He slid down the crest near the frozen pond and fell to his knees while he frantically searched. He espied the blight in the ice and wiped the dewy layer away; He saw nothing but darkness and air bubbles. Koutarou searched the surrounding areas and caught sight of fresh bubbles surfacing not too far to the right. 

The liquid beneath the ice was crisp and hurtful to Koutarou's skin. It clung to him, Pleaded him to forever linger here. He broke the pleading ice as he waded through the sharp waters. There was a more aphotic area to his left, adjacent to where the previous grass tips had been.

"I- I- It's so c- cold." Keiji stuttered out as he grasped at the awake that was given to him by Koutarou. 

"Thank god!" Koutarou was relieved that he could see his son again, "what happened? I left for a few minutes and when I came back you were gone." 

"I was playing with the grass and then next thing I know is that I'm underwater and can't breath." Keiji knew that he was going to get in deep trouble. 

"Don't ever do that again Keiji! I thought I had lost you forever." By now Koutarou was bellowing while he embraced his son. Keiji was confused because he wasn't being punished. Although, he didn't care too much because now he was with his father again. 

"How about that hot chocolate?" Keiji wanted hot chocolate and something gave him the feeling that there was some nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't said but Koutarou finds Keiji under the ice, unconscious, and then pulls him out to get him breathing again


End file.
